Plants vs. Zombies 2/Concepts
This page contains art and concepts of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. These are not fake, but rather scrapped ideas, upcoming plants, zombies, worlds and unreleased features. Fire Peashooter :For other uses, see Fire Pea. Fire Peashooter is a peashooting plant. It was first found in the 2.5 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The only way to obtain it is via hacking. It shoots one fire pea every 1.5 seconds. It is unknown whether or not this will be ever released, or if its final appearance and attacks will be anything like the current hacked plant. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Fire Peashooters shoot fire peas at zombies. Plant Food Upgrade Fire Peashooter shoots 60 fire peas for three seconds, similar to the Peashooter. Oddly, its eyes turn black, and it wears the Gatling Pea helmet, like the regular Peashooter, due to it being incomplete and unreleased. The animation may change when it is officially released. Gallery FirePeaPlant.png|HD Fire Peashooter Fire Peashooter Seed Packet.png|Fire Peashooter Seed Packet without sun cost Fire.PNG|Fire Peashooter's seed packet Fire Peashooter About shooting.png|Fire Peashooter going to shoot a fire pea Fire Peashooter Shooting.png|Fire Peashooter shooting a fire pea Fire Peashooter PF.png|Fire Peashooter Plant Food ability (seems to use modified Peashooter Plant Food animation) Firepea4.png|Fire Peashooter in Zombot Tomorrow-tron battle. (hacked) FirepeaCostume.png|Fire Peashooter's costume (King's Crown) FirepeaBoost2.png|Boosted and Imitater boosted packets Play4.png FirepeaUnlocked.png FirepeaChooser.png|Fire Peashooter on the seed selection screen Trivia *While using its Plant Food ability, it uses the same helmet as the Peashooter. *It is similar to the Flaming Pea from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. **Unlike the Flaming Pea it has yellow eyes, instead of white eyes, the stem is all red instead of green, and a red leaf on the back of its head instead of fire. *The seed packet has its bottom leaves shown, unlike the other peashooting plants. *According to the codes of the game, this plant was originally going to be in Dark Ages, but was moved to a world internally named "beach". *Its costume is the same as Peashooter's costume in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. **This may be a placeholder costume until the release. Unused plants They were found in the Plants vs. Zombies 2: Art of Book. It is unknown if they will be released. Mammothnut.jpg|Unused Plant 1 Spear.jpg|Unused Plant 2 Beet Beet was originally going to be in this game, until Bonk Choy took its place. Early-beet.jpg|An early sketch of Beet PvZ2BeetConcept.jpg|Beet concept art, including its Plant Food ability NewPlants Beet.jpg|What Beet might have looked like in the game. (Another concept) Trivia *If it hadn't been scrapped, it would have been the first plant from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures to be added into Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Concept Zombies and Areas Stone Age This was found in the Plants vs. Zombies 2: Art of Book. The player's house is a cave. It is unknown if this will be released in future updates or it was scrapped. The Stone Age is in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, possibly hinting that it might be an upcoming world. Gallery Scarecrow-zombie.jpg|This used to be in the files and was originally going to be in Wild West, but it was scrapped. Scubadiver_zombie.jpg|This zombie with a Scuba diving kit was originally slated to appear in Pirate Seas, possibly as the Buckethead variant in this world. PVZIAT Stone Age Egypt Concept_Art.jpg|Unused Ancient Egypt zombies PVZIAT More Farming_Era Concept Art.jpg|Possible Zombot designs PVZIAT Various Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of some unused zombies and a concept art of a scrapped or upcoming world PVZIAT_Various_Concept_Art_2.jpg|Viking Age or Ice Age concept art and also some zombies that may be scrapped or upcoming Time Twister Time Twister was originally in the game files and it would be the last world, but it was later then removed for a while and it got replaced by another world called "Beach" in the 2.4.1 update. It might have been a combination of all worlds. It is unknown if this will be re-added. Flower Pots The Flower Pot was seen in concept art. It was going to be used in worlds without soil, similar to the Roof in the first game (Dark Ages, Pirate Seas, etc). The pots were also upgradeable and had different tiers. For example the "hover pot" would allow plants to be planted on any surface. Eventually the concept was deemed to be to "tiring" and scrapped. Pvz2_flowerpot.jpg Early Plant Designs Spring bean concept art.jpg|Early design for spring bean, it had a more metal-looking spring, a smiling face and blushing cheeks Snapdragon concept art.jpg|An early Snapdragon, whose neck and petals where blue. Also, it was smiling. Laser bean concept art.jpg|Concept art for Laser Bean. It actually resembles the current one highly, but wit few differences. Bonkchoy_concept.jpg|An early iteration of Bonk Choy Hot Sauce Hot Sauce was going to act as Plant Food, until they designed Plant Food. Hotsauceage.jpg Helmet Concepts There were some concepts for Helmets for Zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. This also contains Viking and Stone Age Helmets, which might have been scrapped. PvZ2HelmetConcepts.jpg Beach The sixth world of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is internally named "beach" at this time. However, "beach" is not the name of a time period, so it denotes the setting of the sixth world. All sprites for zombies, plants, and icons for the map were removed from the obb file released by PopCap. However, some information remains. Plants According to the files, some aquatic plants are returning. There are also some new plants that may soon become scrapped or used in future updates. * Lily Pad (lilypad): most likely will work like the Lily Pad in the first game * Tangle Kelp (tangledkelp): it appears to act like the Tangle Kelp in the first game. It instantly kills zombies next to it. * Bamboom (bamboom): appears to work like the Cob Cannon. It causes massive damages to targets in a 3x3 aea. * Coconut Bowler (coconutbowler): * There are also plants internally named "chomper", "bananah", "guacodile". Zombies As of 2.6.1, there are zombies internally named beach, beach_armor1, beach_armor2, beach_flag, beach_imp, and beach_gargantuar. These are respectively: Basic, Conehead, Buckethead, Flag, Imp, and Gargantuar variants of this new world. There are also two new zombies, "beach_snorkel" and "beach_fastswimmer". Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time